


Тень Колосса

by Bek_SB



Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Post-Kaiju War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: “Чувак. Я не хочу сражаться с егерем. Я знаю, что у меня полутораметровый член”, — что немного преувеличение, он скорее около метра, но… — “мне не нужно доказывать это Ларсону в его идиотских соревнованиях”.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586080
Kudos: 1





	Тень Колосса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow of the Colossus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623714) by [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/pseuds/orphan). 



> Браулер Юкон — первый егерь
> 
> Цыганка. Недавно узнала, что на русский Gipsy Danger перевели как Бродяга. Я к тому моменту перевела уже половину текста и как-то привыкла писать Цыганка. В общем, понимаю, если Вам удобнее Бродяга, но у меня Цыганка. 
> 
> Arigatou. Oyasumi — с яп. “Спасибо. Спокойной ночи”

Все начинается с идиотского комментария в столовой. Ньют начал появляться там чаще после визита Лены, чтобы провести больше времени с Германном. В столовой, конечно, не подают ничего, что он мог бы или, тем более, хотел бы съесть. Ньют вспоминает вещи, которые любил, когда был человеком: шоколад, клубника, мармеладные мишки. Но они больше не пахнут так же вкусно, и не выглядят столь же заманчиво, как прежде. Ну, и ладно, не то чтобы он по ним скучает.

А вот Германну компании за ужином явно не хватает, хотя он осознает это, только когда Ньют снова начинает приходить с ним. У Германна осталось много воспоминаний о том, каково это — быть одному и чувствовать себя одиноким, прятаться по всем школьным углам, только бы не нарваться на одну из тех банд, что вцепятся в любое проявление детской слабости. Германн думает, что давно оставил это в прошлом, но Ньют чувствует, насколько комфортнее ему становится, если они сидят вместе. Два фрика, обедающие вместе, но в одиночестве.

— … почему все их так боятся. Большая сучка не выдержала и одного удара. Бум! Рухнула прямо в залив.

В обедах в столовой, думает Ньют, есть только одна проблема.

— Даже не подрались нормально. Дайте мне еще одного, мы разберемся с ним за секунды.

Ему приходится слушать других людей.

Ньют чувствует, что не может скрыть собственное раздражение: вспышки биолюминесценции, которую не получается погасить. Германн возвращается к теме h-поля, и Ньют правда пытается слушать, но…

— Тройное явление — ничто. Я легко справлюсь с четырьмя, даже с пятью. Сходу.

… но Ларсон _настоящий_ мудак.

— Не знаю, приятель, — говорит один из тупоголовых дружков Ларсона. Какой-то прибившийся к группе техник. — Тритон легко уложил тебя на лопатки в прошлом месяце.

Ладно, Ньют берет свои слова назад, возможно, его дружок не такой уж и пустоголовый.

Ларсон в ответ только усмехается:

— Какая разница? Я рейнджер, бро. Я не сражаюсь с кайдзю врукопашную. Я сражаюсь с ними в егере. И я бы посмотрел как этот фрик разберется с настоящим егерем.

***

Проходит прилично времени, но подслушанный разговор не хочет выходить у него из головы. Глупо, конечно. Ньют — кайдзин, а не дайкайдзю. Он не сможет победить егеря, так же как придурок Ларсон ни за что в жизни не победит в честной драке его самого. Ларсон не смог победить его даже в додзё, где Ньют был ограничен дурацкими правилами типа «не плеваться». Если Ларсон хочет повторить — Ньют всеми лапами «за». Только Ларсону лучше прихватить с собой сварочную маску, если он не хочет получить кислотой прямо в своё дебильное лицо.

У Ньюта уходит три дня, полные глубоким чувством раздражения, гнева, _болезненной_ жестокости, чтобы осознать, что это даже не его чувства.

Это чувства Германна.

 _«Нихрена ж себе»_ , — то ли ошеломленно, то ли облегченно произносит Ньют. — _«Ты! Это ты хочешь, чтобы я сжег лицо Ларсона! Чувак!»_ — Ньют решает остановиться на облегчении. Определенно. Он пацифист, особенно в отношении людей. Очень, очень важно, чтобы так оставалось и дальше.

Германн пожимает плечами, ему очевидно некомфортно.

— Я… не хочу, — неубедительно огрызается он. — Ларсон — хвастун и задира. Я только… я не люблю задир.

Стыд. Германн пытается его скрыть, но Ньют чувствует. Чувствует каждое воспоминание, о том, как это — быть маленьким, изувеченным и одиноким, принимать все издевки и всю боль. В сорок Германн Готтлиб — гений и герой войны, важное звено в выживании человечества. Он женат на самой красивой женщине в мире и у него есть чудесная и любящая дочь. В четырнадцать Германн Готтлиб… был совсем другим. В четырнадцать Германн Готтлиб был лёгкой жертвой.

 _«Чувак»_ , — говорит Ньют. — _«Ларсон — никто. Устаревшая технология вчерашней войны. Не давай ему влиять на себя»_ , — он прислоняется носом к боку Германна, и чувствует, как руки мужчины обнимают его в ответ.

— Он говорил жестокие вещи о тебе.

_«Чувак, забей. Меня он вообще не волнует.»_

— Я вижу, когда ты врёшь, Ньют. Ты светишься по-другому.

_«Заметка на будущее: никакого покера.»_

Они недолго молчат. Германн водят руками по гребням Ньюта, пока в его разуме ворочаются разные неприятные мысли. Затем он говорит: 

— Он ошибается, знаешь.

_«Чувак, мы о Ларсоне говорим. Конечно он ошибается. Придурок бы не понял, что такое «правильно» даже через Дрифт.»_

Германн в ответ хмыкает.

— Конкретно в данном случае. Насчёт сражения с егерем.

 _«Чувак. Я не хочу сражаться с егерем. Я знаю, что у меня полутораметровый член»_ , — что немного преувеличение, он скорее около метра, но… — _«мне не нужно доказывать это Ларсону в его идиотских соревнованиях.»_

— Думаю, тебе придётся, — Германн мягко проводит рукой по голове Ньюта. — Пойдем, мне нужно кое-что показать тебе.

***

Германн хочет показать ему схему Цыганки. Новой. Ньют вроде знает, что у неё сейчас другое имя, но никто его не использует. Даже Райли и Мако все еще зовут ее Цыганкой, так зачем Ньюту называть ее по-другому, учитывая, что его интерес в егерях ограничен тем, как близко они могут подойти к кайдзю.

У Германна уходит полчаса на объяснение плана, хотя Ньюту нужно около пяти минут, чтобы уловить суть. Когда Германн заканчивает, Ньют говорит:

_«Похоже на… изъян в конструкции.»_

— Я работаю над мерами противодействия, — Германн ходит вокруг проекции конструкции, зло хмурится, на очках отражается свет. — Но егери были и остаются мерой против дайкайдзю. Существуют определенные допущения… основанные на этом.

Он выглядит чертовски горячо. Увлеченный Ботаник Германн точно находится у Ньюта в списке десяти любимых состояний Германна. Вместе с классикой: Раздраженный Германн, Мирно Спящий Германн и Оттраханный Германн. Последнюю версию Германна Ньют надеется увидеть очень скоро, вообще-то. Есть предел, сколько заумных разговоров от Германна он может выдержать, прежде чем…

— Ньют, бога ради, немного внимательности.

 _«Я внимателен»_ , — говорит Ньют, что правда. Просто… не со всем к той теме, о которой говорит Германн.

О, блять, да. Вот и Раздраженный Германн. Если Ньют достаточно удачлив, сегодня он, возможно, соберет весь набор.

— Я спросил, можешь ли ты это сделать?

_«Твой дурацкий план?»_

— Ньютон, я знаю, что ты делаешь это намеренно.

Что правда, то правда.

_«Да, да. Помогу с твоим дурацким планом, чувак. Но сперва тебе придется уговорить маршала дать разрешение.»_

— Да, что ж. Думаю, ты не откажешься помочь?

Взгляд Ньюта становится хитрым, он наклоняется сквозь проекцию, высовывая извивающийся язык.

_«Может быть. Что я получу взамен?»_

Германн принимает вид раздраженного библиотекаря, смотрит на него, опустив очки, и Ньют чувствует дрожь каждой клеточкой тела.

— Следующий час, — говорит Германн. — Делаем всё, что ты хочешь.

Вдобавок он показывает ему несколько ментальных изображений. Они очень далеки от PG-рейтинга.

Все тентакли Ньютона, спрятанные под кожей, заинтересованно извиваются. Он их удерживает. Из последних сил.

 _«Два часа»_ , — торгуется он.

Уголок губ Германна дергается.

— Хорошо. Я принимаю твоё предложение.

И Ньют чует, что где-то его обыграли. Но он не в силах переживать по этому поводу.

***

Спустя несколько часов (намного больше двух, затем несколько еще, учитывая перерыв на душ дрему и повторение), они находят Райли и Мако.

— Ты, — говорит Райли Ньюту после объяснения Германна, зачем они пришли. — Ты хочешь сразиться с Цыганкой?

Ньют показывает большие пальцы.

— Без обид, приятель, но ты как бы маленький. Мы раздавим тебя.

— Ему только необходимо двигаться достаточно быстро, — говорит Германн.

— Ладно, конечно, — Райли всё ещё сомневается. — Но как он собирается нас победить? И сколько будет стоить починка?

— Чинить её не будет необходимости, — говорит Германн. — И никакого вреда для вас, — они, конечно, не выдали деталей плана, иначе в чём сюрприз?

Райли открывает рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но Мако прерывает его.

— Мы согласны. Что вам нужно?

***

Им нужно, чтобы они, все четверо, собрались в кабинете маршала Хэнсона и объяснили ситуацию. Когда они заканчивают, маршал кидает на них Взгляд. Ньют уже привык к Взгляду. Он часто ловит на себе подобный Взгляд, в контексте типа: «Ты хочешь дрифтовать с чем?» и «что за общий разум?» и «стабилизировать как?» и «оно разговаривает!». И раз Ньют привык к Взгляду, то привык и Германн. Что значит, он спокойно продолжает говорить, так чопорно и ханжески, как только может.

— Доктор Гейзлер и я верим, что мы нашли критический изъян в конструкции егерей, — словно Ньют вообще здесь как-то замешан. Ну и ладно, — Как Вы знаете, они были построены, чтобы противостоять дайкайдзю, но с успешного завершения операции «Ловушка», наши оппоненты сменили тактику. На данный момент, доктор Гейзлер единственный стабильный кайдзин на Земле, и поддерживает нас. Но мы все знаем, что вопрос времени, когда наши оппоненты смогут производить соединенных с общим разумом кайдзин, — такие бюрократические слова для такого отвратительного процесса, но именно поэтому часть с разговорами оставили Германну. — доктор Гейзлер и я верим, что когда случится первая вспышка кайдзин, мы также увидим открытие нового, вероятнее всего, временного Разлома. Земле потребуется защищать себя на двух уровнях: макро и микро. Правда в том, маршал, что егеря сослужили отличную службу в борьбе на макроуровне, но это привело к… упущению Корпусом важных деталей при столкновении с микро-угрозой. Я верю, что практическая демонстрация, в которой доктор Гейзлер покажет, что способен остановить егеря, используя против них их собственную конструкцию, хорошо покажет, что проблему необходимо срочно решать.

Хэнсен хмурится, внимательно и остро на них смотрит.

— Это из-за рейнджера Ларсона, так? — говорит он. — Несёт всякую чушь в столовой.

— Понятия не имею, о чем Вы.

Ладно, Ньюту нельзя играть в покер, но вот Германну определенно можно. Черт, это было чертовски холодно.

Хэнсен вздыхает.

— Во сколько нам обойдется ремонт после этого идиотского соревнования? Предполагаю, вы принесли смету.

— Да, — говорит Германн, передавая планшетник. — Но только на запуск Цыганки. Уверяю Вас, никакого вреда не будет принесено Цыганке или её пилотам.

— Вы говорите, что Ньют способен победить полностью работающего егеря без вреда для него, за… — Хэнсен пробегается взглядом по цифрам Германна, — … меньше, чем полчаса?

— Да.

— Чушь собачья, — пауза, затем: — Без обид, Ньют.

Ньют пожимает плечами.

— Я уверяю Вас, — говорит Германн. — Это возможно. И если доктор Гейзлер способен это сделать, то любой, соединенный с общим разумом кайдзин сможет использовать ту же тактику. Возможно, с большей лёгкостью, учитывая, что их не будут сдерживать некоторые принципы доктора Гейзлера, — типа, не вредить Мако и Райли и не плеваться кислотой в обшивку егеря.

— Что бы вы не планировали, — говорит Хэнсен, — похоже на серьезную промашку в конструкции.

— Да, — подтверждает Германн. — Так и есть. Я работаю над решением проблемы и поделюсь им с техниками после демонстрации.

Хэнсен прищуривается.

— Это шантаж, Германн?

Германн чертовски хорошо притворяется глубоко оскорбленным.

— Маршал! Я не вижу смысла в чрезмерных дорогостоящих модификациях, если только мы не сможем продемонстрировать, что угроза реальна.

— Ага. Хорошая попытка. А вы двое? — он указывает на Райли и Мако. — Как эти гики уговорили вас участвовать в их планах?

— Со всем уважением, сэр, — говорит Мако, — если Германн верит, что это правда…

— Тогда мы предпочтем выяснить это в контролируемой демонстрации в заливе с участием Ньюта… — добавляет Райли.

— А не на поле боя с врагом, — заканчивает Мако.

Маршал Хэнсен издает задумчивый хмык, скрещивает руки и внимательно их осматривает. Он опускает взгляд на смету, затем вновь поднимает. Затем указывает на каждого присутствующего по очереди.

— Ты. Ты. Ты. Ты. Вы все ублюдки. А теперь убирайтесь из моего офиса. Очевидно, мне нужно это всё организовать.

***

Организация занимает около двух дней, в основном потому, что они решили для безопасности отключить половину оружия на Цыганке.

— На всякий случай, — объяснение от Мако, у которой горят глаза и широкая улыбка.

В Цыганке… очень много оружия, как оказалось. Очень много оружия, спроектированного для битвы с чем-то под сто метров ростом. Или для убийства чего-то ростом три с половиной метра, попавшее под перекрестный огонь. На второй вечер до Ньюта доходит, что если что-то пойдет не так, он на самом деле может умереть. Мако и Райли не станут намеренно пытаться его убить, но он вспоминает всех тех жучков, которых раздавил случайно, иногда даже при попытке их спасти. Он думает о пальцах Цыганки на месте его собственных, о своём собственном теле вместо тела жучка, о переливах голубых всплесков на фоне темного металла.

 _«Идиотский план»_ , — говорит он Германну. — _«Идиотский, ужасный план. Только ты мог придумать что-то настолько провальное.»_

Германн посылает ему воспоминание: Ньют еще человек, его глаза залиты кровью и его трясет в припадке.

 _«Это был отличный план!»_ — возмущается Ньют. — _«И этот отличный план заставил работать твой идиотский план.»_

— До или после того, как Слаттерн пыталась тебя съесть? Всегда теряюсь в последовательности.

_«Господи! Это была Отачи, а не Слаттерн, ей просто было любопытно, и вообще не в этом смысл. Ты такой придурок!_

Германн хмыкает и поднимает взгляд от экрана ноутбука.

— Ньютон, завтра всё пройдёт идеально. Ты превосходно выступишь.

Ньют сутулиться, поднимая спинные пластины.

_«Ты точно уверен, да?»_

Германн ухмыляется.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — В конце концов, ты доктор Ньютон Гейзлер. Ты рок-звезда. Как ещё всё может пройти?

_«Придурок.»_

***

День демонстрации.

И Ньют, стоящий на понтоне посреди залива, смотрящий на Цыганку. Все сто с чем-то метров Цыганки. И, да, Ньют уже стоял прямо перед Отачи, но Отачи перемещалась на четырех лапах. И было темно и всё такое, и блять. Она казалась больше, но здесь и сейчас, стоя под солнечным светом, Цыганка кажется самой огромной чёртовой вещью во всей вселенной. Возможно, можно проследить определенные ироничные параллели, но, честно, Ньют не в том настроении. У него будет полно времени на это позже, когда по сети разлетятся фотки.

Да, тут вот в чём дело. Не меньше двенадцати дронов летают вокруг, а на пляже столпились все имеющиеся в Шаттердоме люди. Ньют более чем уверен, что за территорией Дома несколько частных яхт пытались выяснить, что происходит. Замечательно.

Над ним пришла в движение Цыганка, складывая руки вместе в поклоне. Ньют ответил тем же жестом, а затем приложил все усилия, чтобы не отключиться, когда егерь перешел в боевую позицию. Движение машины заставило понтон Ньюта раскачиваться на волнах, а шум моторов и сервоприводов практически оглушал. Идиотская была идея.

 _«Я ненавижу тебя»_ , — говорит он Германну. — _«Так сильно тебя ненавижу»_.

Германн намного спокойнее, чем, по мнению Ньюта, имеет право быть. Он сидит на пляже, закрыв глаза, и делит ощущения Ньюта. Он в восторге от конструкции егеря шестой серии, мысли забиты техническими характеристиками, которые Ньюта не волнуют вообще в данный момент. Также Герман легко указывает на каждое слабое место, каждое неправильное соединение и плохо откалиброванный сервопривод, что интересует Ньюта уже значительно больше. И определенно заинтересуют несчастных техников, с которых Германн кожу снимет за безалаберную работу, как только все закончится.

С берега раздается звук сирены: сигнал к началу. У Ньюта есть ровно половина мгновения на подумать, прежде чем на него падает тень и огромная рука Цыганки движется в его сторону.

Он спрыгивает с понтона в залив, и мгновением спустя вода за ним взрывается от удара кулаком егеря. Ньют хороший пловец, но не настолько, и ударная волна заставляет его нелепо крутиться в воде, пока он не бьется спиной о песок. Он все еще ошеломлен, но на восстановление нет времени, не тогда, когда всё поле зрение заполнено гигантскими ногами и руками, закручивающими воду в шторм.

Ньют паникует. Он был прав. Идиотская была идея. Мако и Райли ни за что не увидят его в воде. Они раздавят его и даже не заметят, и от Ньюта останутся только мазки кайдзю блу, очередной монстр побежден, ура нашим…

Он получает воспоминание от Германна. Тысячи бесполезных попыток прихлопнуть мух, поймать их. Ньют понимает. Он — муха. Он меньше, быстрее и умнее. Он знает, что должен сделать. Осталось только сделать. Он справиться. Германн знает, что он справится.

_«Ладно. Ладно, чувак. Я понял»._

Он плывет. Быстро. Сквозь толщу воды едва можно различить вспышки серого и голубого. Германн передает ему спокойствие, и Ньют понимает, что легко может следовать за движениями Цыганки. Егерь такой большой, рассчитанные на скорость, но скорость экспоненциально большую, чем у Ньюта. У егеря есть инерция, в воде даже больше, а Ньют там и находится.

В конце концов, главное подстроиться под шаг егеря. Ньюту нужно забраться на егеря, взобраться по корпусу. Легче всего, насколько он знает, взобраться по ноге. Цыганка идет медленно и на каждый шаг одна из ног остается плотно впечатанной в песок.

Ньют двигается как пескарь, проскальзывает между огромных пальцев, зачерпывающих воду в заливе в попытке его поймать. Один раз он попадается. металл схлопывается вокруг, вода вытекает и мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Водой его откидывает в ладонь егеря, и на один пугающий момент он побеждён, заперт в клетке. Затем рука поднимается над поверхностью воды, вторая закрывает небо, надвигаясь сверху. Но прежде, чем они успевают сомкнуться, Ньют соскальзывает обратно в безопасность залива.

И затем его когти смыкаются на одной из распорок Цыганки, что оказывает её ахиллесовой пятой, и он знает, что всё кончено.

***

Егеря строятся для многих вещей, но акробатическая гибкость — не одна из них. Есть путь, проходящий по спине каждого егеря, до которого машины не могут дотянуться собственными руками. Это никогда не считалось изъяном в конструкции, потому что егерям, как бы, не надо чесать спину, и уж точно никто не думал, что егерям придется сражаться с чем-то настолько маленьким, что оно поместится в эту зону целиком.

Ньют настолько маленький.

Достаточно маленький, чтобы поместиться там, и достаточно ловкий, чтобы вскарабкаться, подтягиваясь на тех самых поручнях, которые используют техники и обслуживающий персонал. Карабкаться нелегко. Для начала, поручни влажные, но основная проблема в том, что всё вокруг двигается. _Всё_. Сплошной ночной кошмар из поршней и сервоприводов, и других вещей, названия для которых у Ньюта нет, а у Германна их слишком много. Он легко может разбиться, даже следуя начертанной Германном дорогой. Безопасный путь с условным значением слова «безопасность». Ровно по середине спины егеря, двигаясь к основанию шеи.

Там, спрятанная под пластиной, есть консоль. Он для аварийного отключения Кон-Подда, в случае настолько опасного отказа систем, что у спасательной команды не останется иного выхода, кроме как отключить пилотов в ручную снаружи. Консоль спроектирована так, что не может быть активирована случайно: силой или от сильного повреждения, только с помощью определенного кода, введенного человеческими руками.

Код простой. И написан на корпусе. В конце концов, он предназначен для аварийных ситуаций. В теории, любой мимопроходящий должен быть способен использовать его. Сегодня Ньют тот самый мимопроходящий.

Цыганка всё еще ищет его в воде, когда он добирается до консоли. Ньют срывает внешнюю пластину и читает инструкцию. Последовательность требует использование двух рук, и могла бы вызвать определенные сложности, учитывая, что он вцепился в корпус движущегося егеря, но, к счастью, руки у Ньюта четыре. Он вводит код, чувствуя яркий всплеск восторга от Германна.

Затем наступает момент, когда ничего не происходит, а следом раздается звук, похожий одновременно на шипение и небольшой взрыв. Несколько секунд спустя что-то с всплеском падает в залив, и егерь замирает.

***

— Ньют! Ты справился!

Он находит Мако и Райли, плавающий в заливе, пытающихся не утонуть в своих костюмах. Мако обнимает его, как только он подплывает достаточно близко. Она так счастлива за его успех, что он не может сдержать ответную улыбку.

— Хорошо, что это ты сделал, приятель, — говорит Райли. — Отлично сработано.

Он поднимает руку, чтобы дать пять, и Ньют отвечает на жест.

Они оба вцепляются в его приподнятые спинные пластины, и он плывет с ними обратно на сушу.

***

На пляже их приветствует ошеломленная тишина. Никто не уверен, как реагировать на то, что они только что увидели. Германн, конечно, здесь, выглядит (и чувствуется) невероятно довольным собой, как и маршалл Хэнсен. Ньют принимает рукопожатие от маршала и еще одно объятие от Мако. Она настолько невероятно счастлива, что часть её эмоций захватывает остальных пилотов.

— То, что мы видели сегодня, — говорит маршал Хэнсен, — демонстрация нашей силы, пусть так и не выглядит на первый взгляд. Мы все граждане Земли, и у нас есть одна и вечная сила. Сила, которая позволяет нам побеждать раз за разом тех, кто попытается отобрать у нас нашу победу. Эта сила — наши различия. Мы совершенно разные: в мыслях, внешности и прошлом. И всё же, когда мы сражаемся, мы сражаемся с общей целью. Мы процветаем, когда принимаем наши разногласия, наши различия, и используем их для создания новых путей и новых идей. Сегодня мы видели результаты совместных усилий докторов Готтлиба и Гейзлера, а также рейнджеров Мори и Беккета. Благодаря тому, что они смогли объединиться, откинуть эго и предубеждения, мы теперь можем определить и исправить критический изъян в конструкции егерей. Одно это, пусть и не сегодня, могло стоить нам потерей многих жизней. Доктора Готтлиб и Гейзлер смогли не только определить и успешно продемонстрировать этот изъян, но доктор Готтлиб уже внес предложения и рекомендации. Как маршал этой организации, я счастлив иметь в подчиненных таких верных делу личностей. Помните то, что вы увидели сегодня. И помните, что так Земля сильнее.

***

Маршал постановил: эксперимент прошел успешно. После его речи, которая Ньюту показалась неплохой, но практически довела Германна до слёз ( _«Ботан»_ ), их окружили полные энтузиазма пилоты и техники. Они дружески хлопали их по спинам, обнимали и повторяли: «черт возьми, это было круто!» и тому подобное. И каким-то образом в итоге они оказываются в столовой, опустошая все запасы пива. Хороший повод для вечеринки, в конце концов, как и вдохновляющая речь маршала — хорошее разрешение на неё.

Ньют не пьёт пиво, но демонстрирует способность есть пустые бутылки, к огромному удовольствию большой и невероятно пьяной толпы. Ньют легко побеждает всех подходящих к столу для настольного парного тениса (больше рук, трезвость), Германн же хорош в бильярде (математика). Вокруг проводятся различные алкогольные игры, пока не приходит маршал со словами «Что за идиотские правила? Вы все тряпки!» и представляет им «традиционную австралийскую алкогольную игру». Игра, насколько понял Ньют, заключается в простом выставлении шотов в линию и выпивании их так быстро, как только получится, пока кто-то не закончит или не отключится. Германн в этой игре тоже хорош, к большому удивлению всех не-немцев в комнате. Хотя его побеждают русские и норвежцы, которые оказываются в финале шоу с маршалом и титулом Самых Безответственных Алкоголиков в Мире.

Когда Ньют находит Германна в углу, позже, объясняющего теоретическую физику раскрасневшейся и восхищенной Мако, он решает, что им пора уходить. Без сомнений, Мако разбирается в физике, но Германн читает лекцию на немецком, на котором не говорит Мако, и получает ответы на японском, на котором не говорит уже он сам. Ньют поднимает их обоих своими большими руками, и проводит всё время до комнаты Мако, слушая, как она говорит что-то, что кажется невероятно важным и крайне серьёзным, если бы он еще понимал хоть слово. 

(Японский Ньют понимает хоть и получше Германна, но в основном его знания состоят из фраз из аниме. В основном из хентая. Так что… не всегда самые полезные и разговорные фразы).

Ньют оставляет Мако возле дверей, и она благодарно целует его между глаз. Он получает еще одну серьезную лекцию о… чем-то и вздыхает.

— Arigatou. Oyasumi, Мако-чан, — показывает он, используя все свои знания ЯЖЯ из того, чему его учила Мако.

— Oyasumi, Ньют-кун, — получает он в ответ.

Германн совершенно отключается к тому моменту, когда Ньют добирается с ним до комнаты. Ньют раздевает его, затем терпит его ворчание, когда будит Германна достаточно, чтобы он выпил три стакана воды и две таблетки ибупрофена. Затем они укладываются в кровать и день, наконец, закончен.

Завтра их обоих ждёт жуткое похмелье.

***

— Эй. Эээ... Доктор Гейзлер?

Ньют, если честно, не в настроении. У Германна жуткая головная боль от вчерашней ночи, что значит, и у Ньюта тоже. Он мрачно топится в лабораторном бассейне не просто так, и желание разбираться с Картером блядским Ларсеном находится где-то в отрицательной степени.

— Эм... У Вас… У Вас есть минутка?

Нет. Нет, у Ньюта нет минутки. Только вот Ларсон не уходит. Он просто… стоит. Выглядит… неловко. И молодо. Действительно очень молодо. Ему же всего двадцать с небольшим. Ньют внезапно задумывается, был ли он когда-то сам таким молодым. Не забыть потом спросить Германна. У него точно припасена какая-нибудь лекция о придурошном Ньюте в его двадцать.

Сегодня ему около сорока, так что Ньют фыркает и приподнимается из воды достаточно для того, чтобы показать:

— Ладно. Что тебе надо, Ларсон?

Ларсон моргает.

— О, — говорит он. — Эээ... Я не… Я не… вот это вот руками, — он показывает, и Ньют не говорит на языке мудаков, но понимает, что Ларсон имеет в виду.

Ньют указывает на стол за спиной Ларсона, щелкая пальцами. Ларсон слегка подпрыгивает. Что, уже не такой храбрый, когда когти кайдзю оказываются у него перед лицом, а он не в егере?

И всё же он понимает.

— Эээ... Вы имеете в виду это? — он поднимает беспроводную, водонепроницаемую клавиатуру, и Ньют знаками показывает подать её ему. Затем указывает на дисплей, под которым она находилась. Да, да, все эти пляски с бубнами уже проходили не раз.

Дисплей на гнущейся ножке, так что Ларсон настраивает его под себя так, что он может одновременно смотреть на экран и на Ньюта. Это странно… тактичный жест, и, возможно поэтому Ньют решает сбавить свой недружелюбный тон. Слегка. В конце концов, он тут, предположительно, ответственный взрослый.

_что принесло тебя в логово монстров, парень?_

Ларсон ерзает, окидывает взглядом лабораторию, схемы и контейнеры. Обычное барахло, что накопилось за годы.

— Эм... — говорит Ларсон. — Я просто… я говорил с рейнджером Беккетом вчера. О, эм, о кайдзю. Которое мы… эээ… в том месяце.

_аврора  
у нее есть имя_

Ньют ожидает… чего-то в ответ, и удивляется, когда получает только кивок. Наступает неловкая пауза, а затем:

— Я, эм… я был просто маленьким ребенком, — выпаливает Ларсон. — В К-день. Даже в школу еще не ходил. Так что, думаю… В смысле, я никогда… знаете.

Ньют кивает, потому что и правда знает. _Никогда не знал мира без Войны_ — вот конец предложения. Он знает таких людей. Поколение К, и никогда они не получат другого имени.

— Мы из Теннесси, — продолжает Ларсон, словно Ньют знает, где это. Он жил в Штатах около декады и до сих пор в душе не ебет, где там что находится. — И, в смысле. Мы знали, что происходит на западе. Все знали, так? Но это казалось… действительно далёким. Очень далеким. Словно происходило не с нами. Война была просто чем-то, о чем беспокоилась мама и на что жаловался папа. Потому что беженцы и всё такое, работа, проблемы, — он пожимает плечами, словно говоря «ничего необычного, бро. Монстры лезут из океана, но господи упаси хоть одного _калифорнийца_ попросить убежища на востоке страны».

— В любом случае, — продолжает Ларсон. — Мне было около шести, когда построили егеря первой серии. Я помню, как смотрел по телеку… то есть, мы _никогда_ не смотрели ничего по телеку, так? Но мы смотрели на Браулера Юкона. Смотрели, как он выходит и укладывает эту штуку с одного удара

_карлофф  
сказал же у них есть имена, чувак_

И снова, он ожидает какого-нибудь дерьма в ответ, и удивляется, когда Ларсон выглядит довольно смущенным.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, Карлофф. Мы смотрели… Всей улицей. Люди плакали, когда он, — быстрый взгляд на Ньюта, — когда он не поднялся. Плакали, радовались…

_я помню  
я тоже там был_

Если точнее, то в МТИ, собирался посетить самую эпичную вечеринку в истории. Не говоря уже о том, что это был один из немногих случаев в жизни ходящего по краю Ньюта, когда он был просто в хлам. Несколько _дней_ подряд. Просто… это казалось правильным. У него всё ещё отсутствует память о сорока восьми часах, хотя то еще веселье с хламидиозом было хорошей подсказкой к произошедшему.

— Да, конечно, — кивает Ларсон. — В любом случае, я просто… рейнджеры. Они были как боги, знаешь? Мне было шесть и я просто… «Блять, вот кем я стану, когда вырасту».

_грязный язык!  
для 6-летнего_

Ларсон смеется. Неловко, но всё же.

— Адди. Она была такой же. Она, господи, она просто двинулась на Кэтлин Лайткэп, было уже даже не смешно. Я клянусь, у неё была фотка под подушкой и она целовала её каждый вечер. Мне кажется, даже с языком, — пауза. — Но, эм, не говори ей, ладно? Она просто убьет меня.

_шантаж  
учту_

Глаза Ларсона открываются шире.

— Чувак! Нет. Не надо. Ты не знаешь Адди. Я не шучу. Она и к убийству подойдёт с креативностью. Типа, чувак, одно слово — и считай я уже мертв.

Ньют усмехается слегка. Достаточно, чтобы свечение его клыков отразилось в тёмной воде бассейна. Взгляд Ларсона приковывается к этим отблескам.

— Эм, — Ларсон моргает несколько раз подряд, словно пытается перестать таращиться на зубы Ньюта. — Так. Да. В смысле… ладно. На чистоту. Лайткэп была героиней Адди. Но… ладно. Только не говори ему, но… но рейнджер Беккет был моим. В смысле. У всех был свой герой, да? Кто-то с Войны.

_ямараши  
когда то у меня на руке была с ним тату  
когда у меня еще были руки чтобы делать на них тату_

Удивление Ларсона превратилось в усмешку.

— Точно, — говорит он. — Да. Ямараши. Первая победа Цыганки, да? У него еще… — он показывает рукой вокруг своей головы

_так и было  
в лабе еще где то лежат его части_

Ларсон не смеется.

— Довольно жутко, бро, — затем, когда Ньют пожимает плечами: — Ну, да, в любом случае. Когда, эм... После Авроры я был… Я чувствовал себя чертовски особенным, знаешь? Первый из егерей шестой серии с подтвержденной… — быстрый взгляд на Ньюта, — победой. И Райли Беккет все еще был на базе, и я подумал, окей, это мой шанс, так? В смысле, до этого я был просто новобранцем, но теперь я, вроде, настоящий рейнджер. Так что я нашел его. После… после всего. Чтобы, я не знаю, выразить соболезнования? Или что-нибудь, — он, к его чести, выглядит смущенным. — Довольно глупо, если сейчас подумать. И, эм, рейнджер Беккет, он, эээ…

_догадываюсь  
совет парень  
никогда не встречайся со своими героями_

Ньют не врет: иногда ему всё ещё снятся кошмары о языке Отачи.

Ларсон, может, и не был в шаге от засоса от дайкайдзю, но он всё равно морщится.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Да, ты… не неправ. Так, эм, рейнджер Беккет. Он мне сказал кое-что. Немного, но серьезно. И… и спросил, почему, как мне кажется, мы так легко справились с… с Авророй. Я сказал: «ну, знаете, мы шестой серии», — он самоуничижительно рассмеялся. — А Аврора была, что, первой категории?

_типа того_

Ларсон кивнул.

— И рейнджер Беккет сказал… он спросил, почему я решил, что это важно. Типа, я только что видел, как ты, эм… Без обид, но я только что видел, как ты легко отключил шестую серию, а ты, типа, не знаю…

Он замолкает, словно внезапно осознает, насколько большим мудаком является.

_сэризава для дайкайдзю  
не подходит для кайдзинов  
у нас нет шкалы_

Пока что нет, по крайней мере. Или, точнее, нет опубликованной. У Ньюта в голове есть примерное представление. На одном конце шкалы Германн (полностью похож на человека, незначительные изменения) и на другом конце он сам (полная замена тела). Он надеется, ему никогда не придется это публиковать, но знает, что рано или поздно у него не останется выбора.

— Точно, — кивает Ларсон. — В любом случае. Райли Беккет. Он спросил меня, читал ли я отчет. Об Авроре. Я… типа… не читал? Так что, да, я открыл его вчера вечером, — и, да, теперь, когда он об этом говорит, Ньют вспоминает, что ему не пришлось вчера на вечеринке избегать пьяного Ларсона.

_и?_

Ларсон задумчиво хмурится, прикусив язык. Наконец, он говорит:

— Что ты имел в виду в отчете? Про то, что Аврора… была в депрессии?

Ньют вздыхает. Точно. Об этом.

_когда ты не используешь егерей, они стоят в отсеках, так?_

— Да

_окей  
тогда представь их  
только  
егеря живые  
разумные  
они знают, что они такое  
они могут говорить  
думать  
вот это всё  
только 99% времени они просто сидят сутками в своих крошечных отсеках  
просто… ждут  
и однажды, одна из егерей  
она замечает парня в соседнем отсеке  
может у него крутой рисунок на корпусе  
и она думает  
да я бы за ним приударила  
определенно хочу посмотреть с ним нетфликс и потусоваться  
или что вы там молодежь делаете  
только она не может до него добраться  
она просто сидит и мечтает  
и затем однажды  
приходят её пилоты  
и говорят  
окей  
ты можешь быть свободна  
но сначала тебе придется сразиться в соревновании  
потому что только один егерь может быть свободен  
и единственный способ определить, какой из них — устроить чертовы голодные игры  
и наша егерь, она типа да конечно  
и она идет туда  
и выбивает из всех дерьмо  
но последний парень, с которым ей надо сразиться?  
тот с крутым рисунком  
и она убивает его тоже  
даже если не хочет  
и зарабатывает себе свободу  
но внезапно осознает, что теперь она совсем одна  
и она не может перестать думать, в чем смысл?  
типа, да, в свободоляндии куча крутых вещей, но она хочет показать их тому парню  
но она не может, потому что убила его_

Ларсон читает это всё в тишине и хмурится. Когда пальцы Ньюта перестают нажимать клавиши, он говорит:

— Ты говоришь про Аврору. Она… она — «Егерь»

_да  
кроме части с «парнями» и «девчонками»  
мы даем им местоимения, но у кайдзю пол/гендер работают по-другому  
и прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь  
а я вижу, о чем ты думаешь  
напомню, что я могу плеваться кислотой  
и я чертовски хороший стрелок_

Он лжет, Ньют ужасный стрелок, но Ларсону это знать необязательно, он и так прикладывает все усилия, чтобы убрать идиотскую ухмылку со своего лица и добавить раскаяния.

— Прости, — говорит он. Затем: — Откуда… ты всё это знаешь?

_как ты думаешь, чувак?  
она мне сказала_

— Она сомневалась, — говорит Ларсон. — В заливе. Она просто… таращилась на Дом.

_мы болтали  
я пытался уговорить её вернуться в океан_

Самый безалаберный способ описать настолько эмоционально и физически травматичный опыт. И, учитывая его жизнь, это о чём-то да говорит. Но он не хочет углублять в ситуацию больше необходимого, точно не при Ларсоне. Или, вообще-то, никогда. Он всё ещё иногда просыпается от кошмаров, где Лена кричит.

Ларсон раздумывает секунду. Затем:

— Мой папа был копом. Он, эээ… Иногда были такие люди, просто обычные люди. Они шли и делали что-то тупое, знаешь? И папа приезжал на вызов, и люди, они отказывались уходить мирно. Они начинали наезжать, доставали пистолет. Словно они хотели, чтобы, ну, чтобы папа… пристрелил их.

_самоубийство руками копа._

— Да, — пауза, пока Ларсон самостоятельно складывает два и два.

Наконец, Ларсон говорит:

— Я думаю… я никогда о них так не думал. О кайдзю. Что у них могут быть, не знаю, личности и прочее.

_есть_

Что, как знает Ньют, не совсем правда. Скорее, у кайдзю есть _потенциал_ к «личностям и прочему», если предположить, что их можно было бы оторвать от общего разума. Как Ньют сделал. Он мог бы повторить это с кем-то еще. Он должен в это верить.

— И ты можешь… говорить с ними? Через общий разум? Типа… как Дрифт?

Ньют, обладающий сомнительной привилегией быть единственным существом в мире, что испытывал и дрифт с кайдзю, и соединение с общим разумом, качает головой.

_не совсем  
но достаточно близко_

Ларсон кивает.

— Почему нам не рассказывают этого в Академии?

_хз  
честно, не знал, что не рассказывают_

Что правда. Последний раз Ньют был заинтересован в учебном плане Академии, когда сам его проходил, и даже тогда — едва-едва. Он понимает, что это было около пятнадцати лет назад, и вещи поменялись с тех пор. Он понятия не имеет, сколько этих изменений попало во внешний мир.

Не много, судя по лицу Ларсона.

Ньют решает спасти ситуацию:

_думаю, так с ними сложнее сражаться  
проще убить что-то, если ты не паришься о маленьких мечтах и надеждах монстров_

Он, конечно, не согласен с таким подходом, но понимает его.

— Ты думаешь… думаешь, мы были неправы? — спрашивает Ларсон. — Когда убили Аврору.

_не больше, чем в других случаях  
они или город  
когда мы научимся отделять их от общего разума  
тогда я буду иметь право злиться_

Ньют замолкает на секунду, пальцы зависли над клавишами. Ларсон опять хмурится, внимательно уставившись на свои ботинки. Ньют разглядывает его пару секунд, затем думает «блять!», так громко и четко, что пугает Германна, который пытается побриться несколькими этажами выше.

Ньют печатает:

_ситуация дерьмовая, и не ты её создал  
ты просто хотел спасти людей  
я это понимаю  
думаю… иногда я веду себя как мудак  
но… _

Он указывает на себя, и как вам такое для чертового взрослого? Бум! Разрулил ситуацию.

Ларсон улыбается, неуверенно, но искренне.

— Нас таких двое, — говорит он. — Я… извиняюсь. За… ты знаешь. За свои слова. Эм, — он протягивает руку.: — Прости, чувак.

Ньют принимает рукопожатие. Чертовски взрослый. Ему пора бежать на очередной Нобелевской. На этот раз за «премией Мира».

— Так, эм, я тут подумал, — добавляет Ларсон. — В смысле, я знаю, что вы тут заняты. Но, если будет время, я думаю, многим из нас не помешал бы свежий курс по кайдзю. Восполнить всё, что мы пропустили в Академии. Адди и я приведем людей. Эээ, если у тебя будет время.

У Ньюта нет времени, но:

_конечно, чувак  
звучит отлично_

Ларсон улыбается широко, ярко и по-настоящему.


End file.
